Selene's Curse
by Crowing Corvis
Summary: Challenge fic! Selene placed a curse upon the Saiyan race when their foolish king attacked one of her moons. Now, Usagi and her baby ChibiUsa are being forced to lift the curse and bring back the Saiyans to their former glory but can the Z fighters stop t


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, or this plot. This story was made due to the Challenge Jay FicLover issued so therefore, it is her plot.

Selene's Curse

Selene sat looking out upon the garden of white lilies in deep thought about the Saiyans and her current peace treaty with them. It was almost time to renew it and she found the Saiyans always wanted something in exchange for being peaceful.

The last treaty she had them signed she gave them a separate dimension where a day on their planet was a year in the dimension. Whether or not it was a good idea was still debated between her and the other gods and goddesses, the Saiyans used the dimension to train so much she had to put a three day limit on it.

She lied back on the ground and turned to see her child playing happily among the flowers with other children.

'Could I give my child in marriage?' she thought and quickly dismissed the thought, 'Selenity would rather die than become a Saiyan's wife... sometimes I fear she is too much like me.'

She gave a sigh as she sat up and stared at the sky seeing the stars sparkle looking for some sort of inspiration. Far in the distant she saw a star explode and smiled knowing another was about to begin.

'Saiyans like power,' she thought watching the old star's particles float into the new black hole, 'They always hunger for more power but if I give more they'll surely go back on their word and start a war... perhaps there is a way I can give them power without giving them enough power to start another war.'

"Selene! Selene!" Galaxia yelled running to her with panic written on her face, "They're attacking, they say the treaty's over and they're attacking the western village."

"Who's attack?" Selene asked standing preparing to fight, others around felt the change and hurried to Selene.

"The Saiyans! The general said he was given orders to attack by the king," Galaxia cried, "Everyone's dead."

"But the treaty doesn't end for another year," Selenity said and looking at Galaxia, "Are you sure the general said his king gave him orders?"

"He said King Vegeta of Vegetasei has given the order to destroy all enemies to the Saiyan race," Galaxia said repeating the general's words exactly.

"Go tell Luna about the Saiyans, have her transport everyone to moon orbiting Earth and have Artemis assemble the armies and attack the Saiyans by the third gate of the western camps," Selene said, "I'm going to Vegetasei to get to the bottom of this."

Galaxia nodded before going off into the kingdom to find Luna and Artemis as Selene transported herself to Vegetasei.

Selene appeared in front of the king's son who glared at her from his throne as he dismissed his wife and children from the room.

"What bring you here Selene?" he asked bored as he looked at his fingers, a clear sign of disrespect.

"Where is the king?" Selene asked angrily, "I have no need to speak to you, you ignorant boy."

"My father died a year ago," he said angrily, "I am the new King of Vegetasei and I do not fear you Selene."

"King!" Selene said outraged, "You are not half the king your father was! How dare you order an attack upon my land with a treaty still in effect! You are too young to be king, you are not wise and you are a brute and impulsive!"

"My father may have feared you but I don't, so keep your tongue within your mouth!" he said harshly and began again before Selene could respond, "Our race has grown stronger, stronger than you can ever begin to imagine. We shall bring you down and then the other planets shall fall at our feet, your ten planets of the alliance are no match for us."

"You stupid child!" Selene shouted angrily, "Do you honestly think that I have only ten planets in my alliance? I am the goddess Selene, I am the one who united the universe and I am the leader of the Silver Alliance! I have moons upon every planet, whether it has life or not, planets you haven't even heard of! I place guards who tell me everything that's going on upon the surface of every planet except a few and those few are planets whose rulers were wise and I didn't conquer out of respect!"

"Your father was a man I respected and I didn't conquer his planet and let him join me peacefully rather than destroy him and his family! I gave your race gifts that were never to be outside the perimeter of the moon!"

"Those gifts were your own downfall!" he shouted angrily, "If you-"

"Those gifts are were given out of respect! They weren't my downfall but I shall give you one that will be yours!" Selene said and a wind picked up within the room, as she began a curse that would last for two millenniums:

"King Vegeta the 20th of Vegetasei, because of your ignorance and foolishness, I curse you and your race! Whenever a Saiyan's eyes sees a moon in my possession, your thirst for destruction and mayhem shall become strong and your Cruelty shall increase tenfolds! You shall be so overcome by this that your bodies will revert to their primitive state and you shall not be able to tell friend from foe as you unleash your cruelty and thirst for mayhem and destruction upon anything in sight!

But upon sight of the golden sun, you shall return to your current state, you shall be weak and tired after your destructiveness and that is when something shall come. Freezing shall fall upon Vegetasei, it will return the cruelty you inflicted upon others by ten and be nearly the destruction of your race.

No one shall be spared from this curse but you King Vegeta the 20th, so you can see what your ignorance has wrought! I give you the gift and the curse of immortality! This curse shall last until a Saiyan shows true mercy upon a Lunarian but if a Saiyan ever kills a descendant of mine, the entire Saiyan race shall fall!"

Selene disappeared in a gust of strong wind as the king sat in shock before smiling to himself, she had just given him what he needed to defeat the silver Alliance, or so he thought.

He assembled his army and stood preparing to fight the moon closest to them but upon sight, they screamed in pain as they were transformed into the Oozaru their ancestors were. He watched in horror as they began to attack one another and went to his family to find everyone, including his smallest son had been affected by the curse.

Usagi sat on ground crying softly as her senshi, her friends, disappeared from her grasp leaving only her and Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa lied in her mother's arms crying hysterically as Setsuna disappeared.

"Now, are you going cooperate with us or are we going to have to kill someone else?" a man asked as another pulled Chibi-Usa away from her.

"No," Usagi screamed snatching Chibi-Usa back and trying to sooth her, "No, I'll do whatever you want, just please, please don't hurt my little girl."

"Weak like all Lunarians," the man who tried to grab Chibi-Usa said walking off, "Let's just get rid of them Taro."

"No," Taro said angrily and whispered in his partner's ear, "Remember the curse Jiro, we kill her or that brat of hers and we die."

"Shut that baby up!" Jiro shouted getting tired of Chibi-Usa cries.

Usagi soothed Chibi-Usa to sleep and stood upon the gesture of Jiro. He smirked looking at her only to receive a glare from Taro.

"Get your mind out the gutter, she needs to stay pure to give off the most energy," Taro said angrily.

"She can't be too pure if she has a child," Jiro argued.

"A child from a marriage," Taro said and pointed at Mamoru's body, "She's still considered pure by Lunarian standards, you remember that Lunarian whore who always was a virgin."

Jiro smiled at the memory of the Lunarian who had tried to cross them and met her end quickly.

"Get on the ship," Taro ordered and Usagi walked slowly onto the ship, casting one last look on the remains of her senshi and her home.

Jiro and Taro cast one last look at what they had wrought and smiled, filled with pride as not a soul was seen alive. They entered the ship, Taro went to prepare for takeoff as Jiro moved Usagi to a living quarters.

"Most of our prisoners don't get a room, you should consider yourself lucky," Jiro said as he locked the door once she went inside.

Jiro went to the head of the ship and sat next to his brother, he stared curiously at his brother's expression. Taro was thinking hard about the curse and how exactly would they get Usagi to rid them of the curse. If the girl wanted to she could make the curse worse, she wasn't as strong as the original Lunarian who did the curse but she could intensify the curse.

"How are we to get this girl to work for us?" Taro asked his brother, Jiro.

"We threaten her with that brat she has," Jiro said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Well, of course we're doing that to make her take off that shameful human disguise," Taro said wanting to smack his brother, "She knows if she uses the crystal she'll die, that's how we found the pathetic planet she was on, the surge of energy. If we force her to resurrect our race with the crystal, she'll know she has nothing to look for but death. When someone is backed into a corner they will either succumb to their oppressor or become vicious and strike back."

"How are we even sure she can evoke the power of the silver crystal enough to resurrect an entire race?" Jiro asked.

"We don't," Taro said and his brother narrowed his eyes at him, "We need to find out everything she knows, we're going to the other Saiyans."

"Other Saiyans? There are no other Saiyans but you, I, and King Vegeta the 20th," Jiro said in disbelief.

"We're going to the planet King Vegeta the 33rd sent Saiyans to conquer and the one Frieza went to retrieve something. Its the last known place of any Saiyans," Taro said.

"How do you even know where this planet is?" Jiro asked and Taro smirked.

"Turles provided the perfect coordinates, he sent us more than enough transmissions that could easily be traced," Taro said still smirking.

"I don't remember seeing any transmissions," Jiro said trying to think back to ever seeing a transmission.

"You weren't and still aren't allowed to see them," Taro said glaring at his brother and added within his head, 'Because you are as stupid and ignorant as King Vegeta the 20th.'

Taro sat back and looked at the stars as the ship took them to their final destination. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to go back to the three transmissions he had to go on.

The first transmission was the one they found, it was automated to transmit upon arrival of destination. It was of the 3rd class Saiyan Goku, the transmission only lasted ten minutes before something hit it and it blacked out.

The second transmission was one sent directly to them by Frieza, every Saiyan got it, it was calling them all back to Vegetasei which had been conquered by Frieza by then.

The third transmission was sent by Turles about Goku's failed mission and how he would uphold the mission. It was meant for King Vegeta the 20th but they intercepted it.

"This planet we're going to," Jiro said looking at the few images, "Its inhabited by those blasted weak humans!" Taro just nodded, his mind was wandering again.

"Those damned humans! They would be stronger if they didn't waste their time populating their planet," Jiro said angrily and Taro simply nodded, "What will we need other Saiyans for?"

"With the other Saiyans is Prince Vegeta, if you remember he was talented in cruelty and praised by King Vegeta the 20th for his methods of torture. There was never a person who didn't confess when he was their torturer," Taro said, admiration in his voice.

"What do we do if she refuses to resurrect our race?" Jiro asked and Taro narrowed his eyes.

"We drain her dry and kill her child, she'll die in grief," Taro said and added before Jiro could question his plan, "It'd be an indirect attack, we will be the cause of it but she'd die of grief instead of us committing manslaughter."


End file.
